1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dummy memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
There are memory cards installed in the motherboards of computers. Before shipment, the motherboards need to be tested under certain conditions. In one test condition, different kinds of memory cards need to be installed on the motherboards. However, using real memory cards may increase test cost, and damage the memory if the motherboards have a design flaw.